A Night to Remember to the Beginning
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: The followup to Breakaway II, the wedding night and honeymoon of John and Nicole.
1. Wedding Night

**Chapter 1: Wedding Night**

_From the final chapter of "Breakaway II"..._

_"I can't believe...we're finally married," Nicole said inside the limousine. "We've waited eight months for this, and now, it finally happened."_

_"Yes, it has," John said. "I am so happy that I finally got to marry you, Nicole. You mean so much to me. You mean the world to me. I know that we've been through so much together this year, but it didn't stop us to have this wedding."_

_"You're right and now with 2007 coming, I smell a bigger year coming for us."_

_"Hey, trust me, next year will be full of surprises."_

_"I love you so much, John Felix Anthony Cena."_

_"I love you too, Nicole Dawn Mitchell-Cena."_

_The two newlyweds smiled brightly and they kissed each other very passionately as they began their new life together as husband and wife._

A few minutes later, the limousine arrived at the Hilton Boston-Logan Airport. The driver came out and opened the door for John and Nicole. The two newlyweds came out and grabbed their luggage. Then John and Nicole went inside, checked in at the desk, and went inside the elevator.

The two went to the top floor and they got out of the elevator. John and Nicole continued walking down the hallway until they reached their honeymoon suite. John took out his card key, slid it in the lock, and opened the door. He and Nicole went inside and John turned on the lights.

"Wow, this is nice," Nicole said as she and John sat their bags near the chairs.

"Yes, it is," John said.

Then Nicole opened the blinds and looked at the amazing view of Boston, Massachusetts.

"Wow, the view is so beautiful," Nicole said.

"I'm telling you," John said as he walked over to Nicole and putting his hand on her shoulders. "That's why you gotta love Beantown."

"Yeah."

"So, you ready to start this night already?"

"Yes, I am, but first, let me slip on something more comfortable."

"Alright."

Nicole took off her veil and set on the chair. Then she opened her suitcase and took out her ivory Victoria's Secret logo lace underwire babydoll. Nicole turned her head and smiled at John and she went into the bathroom. Nicole carefully took off her wedding dress and her jewelry and slipped on her babydoll. Meanwhile, John was stripping off his tuxedo to his boxers and he put his tuxedo in a bag. Then he turned off the lights and turned on one of the lamps. Then John made himself comfortable by lying on the bed and was waiting for Nicole.

Nicole came out of the bathroom and saw John lying on the bed. Nicole smiled as she walked over to her bag and put her wedding gown in another bag and setting her jewelry on the table. Nicole walked back over to the side of the bed where John was and just stood there. John got up and was looking at Nicole up and down.

John caressed Nicole's face and Nicole closed her eyes as she put her hand on John's. John moved his hand down Nicole's neck and he stopped at her chest. John looked down at Nicole's cleavage and then he bent down on one knee. John rubbed his hands up Nicole's long legs and Nicole felt chills down her body. Then John pulled down Nicole's panties and Nicole lifted her feet for him to take them off. John stood back up and Nicole lifted her arms and he took off Nicole's babydoll leaving her completely naked.

John looked at Nicole's beautiful body and he had his hands on her sides. John rubbed his hands up Nicole's body and cupped her big breasts. Nicole took a deep breath as John squeezed her breasts together and rubbed her nipples. Nicole then had her hands all over John's muscular chest and she gave a seductive smile. Then Nicole lowered her hands down John's muscular abs and Nicole got one of her hands into his boxers. Nicole grabbed John's manhood and John gave a huge smirk on his face. Nicole rubbed her hand on John's manhood and she immediately took down his boxers letting them fall to the floor. Then John picked Nicole up and laid her on the bed.

John climbed on the bed and he immediately kissed Nicole on the lips. John then moved down to her neck and found a spot which made Nicole moan. After a couple of minutes, John kissed down Nicole's chest and kissed between her breasts. Then he sucked on Nicole's right nipple making her moan while John had his hand on Nicole's other breast and he did the same treatment to the other nipple with his hand on Nicole's breast. Then John kissed down Nicole's stomach and licked it a little making her tingle. Then John slowly moved down to Nicole's womanhood and Nicole felt his breath underneath. Nicole moaned as John was doing whatever inside her and Nicole had her hands through his hair.

After a few minutes, John kissed Nicole's inner thighs and kissed back up Nicole's body. John was kissing Nicole very passionately on the lips and Nicole switched positions with him.

Nicole immediately kissed down John's chest and kissed his nipples. Nicole was licking John's nipples and then she sucked on one of them as John took a deep breath. Then Nicole kissed down John's stomach and then she slowly moved down to John's manhood and Nicole began sucking on it while John had his hands through her hair.

After a few minutes, Nicole moved up on John and she sat on him and Nicole entered John. His hands held her up by her hips and Nicole brought herself down onto John, going up and down. Her hands rested on his chest and both of his hands came up to fondle her breasts, rolling a nipple in between his fingers. Nicole moaned at John's touch and after a few minutes, she leaned down and she kissed him as John switched positions with her.

John then entered Nicole and Nicole moaned. He started his pace slow, but Nicole wrapped her legs around John's waist and he sped right up. He started pumping faster and harder in and out of Nicole and she dug her nails into John's back. Nicole kept screaming and moaning as John was kissing her neck and her lips. About several minutes later, Nicole reached her climax and John reached his and his body then fell on top of her.

John then rolled over off of Nicole and Nicole snuggled in John's arms as she brought up the sheets to cover them both.

"I love you," Nicole said looking up at John with a smile.

"I love you too," John said looking down at Nicole with a smile.

The two shared one last kiss and they fell asleep.

This was a night to remember especially the day of John and Nicole's wedding. From the ceremony to the reception to their wedding night, it felt so special and so undesirable. They were finally married and was looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together. As for this night, John wasn't making love to his girlfriend or fiancee, he was making love to his wife. And Nicole wasn't making love to her boyfriend or fiancé, she was making love to her husband. The two were looking forward to their honeymoon the following day.


	2. Honeymoon: Day One

**Chapter 2: Honeymoon: Day One**

At about 11:30am, the plane landed in Jamaica. After leaving the airport, John and Nicole rode in a limo to the Sandals Resort where they were staying at Ocho Rios.

When they got out of the limo, they were amazed at the place they were staying. The resort looked like a tropical paradise.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here," Nicole said.

"Yeah, along with the rest of the resort," John said.

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna have us some fun here for two days."

"Definitely."

When they got their stuff out of the limo, they walked through the resort, checked in at the desk, and got to their room. When John and Nicole reached there, they got inside.

The room was a very private, romantic retreat with an extravagant en suite bath with Roman tub sits at one end of the walled courtyard. And the bedroom had a door to the private whirlpool. After looking around...

"Yes, this is exactly the room I wanted," Nicole said. "I absolutely love it."

"Yeah, me too," John said. "We are gonna have so much fun."

"You got that right."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I think I wanna go to the Main Pool for a little fun in the sun."

"You got it."

John and Nicole went into their bags and grabbed their swimwear.

"I'll be out in a minute," Nicole said.

"Okay," John said.

Then Nicole strutted her stuff at John with a seductive smile on her face and went into the bathroom. John smiled knowing that this vacation will get hotter.

Several minutes later, John and Nicole arrived at the Main Pool at the Manor House. Then they walked over to the gazebos and sat down on the beach chairs.

"Wow, this is nice," Nicole said. "Two days here, I am so gonna enjoy this."

"Yeah, me too," John said. "Maybe you and I can take a swim tomorrow at our little private pool."

"Oh, that's gonna happen. We'll have some time for ourselves before we go back to the states Monday for Christmas."

"Cool. So, you're ready to take a dive?"

"Oh, yeah."

For about an half-hour, John and Nicole had a lot of fun in the pool. John had been trying to get Nicole underwater so often, but Nicole was too fast.

"Woo, I'm getting a drink," Nicole said. "You want one?"

"No, I'm cool," John said.

Then Nicole swam up to the Swim Up Pool Bar.

"Hi, can I help you?" The bartender said.

"Can I have a peach cocktail martini?" Nicole said.

"You got it."

As Nicole was waiting for her drink, a female dark brunette swam up to the bar.

"Can I have a double tall vodka, please?" The woman said.

"Most certainly," the bartender said.

Then the woman turned to Nicole.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer," Jennifer said extending her hand.

"Nicole, nice to meet you," Nicole said shaking Jennifer's hand.

"You too. So, are you here with your husband, fiancé, boyfriend?"

"My husband. We're on our honeymoon and we just got married yesterday."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You look very athletic. Are you a fitness instructor or something?"

"No, I was crowned Miss Fitness America in 2002, I've done fitness modeling for a year and a half, and now I'm a professional wrestler."

"Wow, that's amazing. How long have you been doing that?"

"Two and a half years."

"Wow, is your husband a professional wrestler?"

"Yeah, we met two years at the same event."

"Is that him?"

John came out of the pool and went over to the gazebo and sat on the beach chair.

"Yeah, that's him," Nicole said.

"Wow, he's a total hottie," Jennifer said.

"You can say that again."

"Here are you drinks, ladies," the bartender said.

"Thank you," Jennifer said as she and Nicole took their drinks. "You must be very lucky to be with him."

"A lot of people been saying that," Nicole said. "When I first met John, my husband, I felt attracted to him, but I was with someone else at that time and we got engaged. Four months later, that someone else nearly ruined my life and I was about to quit the WWE, that's the company John and I work for, until John stopped me. He was so caring and we were talking everyday, and I had to profess my love for him. He felt exactly the same way about me and from then on, that's when my life started all over again. I'm now a former three-time Women's Champion, now a two-time Babe of the Year, I won for this year with another female wrestler and now by myself for 2007, a Playboy cover girl, one of Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 for 2005, I'm also part of Maxim's Hot 100 List, and a singer with a gold album in England."

"Wow, John's been hooking you up, hasn't he?"

"Hey, he's always saying it's about taking care of the people that take care of you."

"He sounds very generous."

"He is generous and caring and...he's just everything I want in a man."

"I feel exactly the same way about Riley, that's my husband, and we're on a honeymoon as well. We got married last Saturday."

"Wow, congratuations."

"Thank you. I was in an abusive relationship and I was so scared and frighten for my life. This has been going on for three years until I finally had the courage to leave him. I moved away from my hometown of Dallas, Texas to Orlando, Florida and I went back to school. That's when I met Riley. He was so sweet and charming and just like your husband, he was a total hottie."

"Is that him?"

Then a tall, muscular, and dark brunette man came out of the pool and sat on the beach chair nearby.

"Yeah, that's him," Jennifer said.

"Wow, I guess we both like our men like that," Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"How long have to you and Riley been going out before you got married?"

"Two and a half years."

"Wow."

"Well, I should go back to my husband and you probably wanna go back to yours."

"Yeah."

"It was very nice meeting you, Nicole."

"You too, Jennifer."

Then Jennifer swam up the surface and Nicole just hung out at the bar. Then Nicole looked at John with a smile on her face.

After an hour at the Main Pool, John and Nicole returned to their room.

"Whoo, I needed a good swim," Nicole said. "I haven't been to a pool in a while."

"It felt very nice," John said. "And the weather is perfect."

"Oh, yeah. I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna join me?"

"You know I want to."

"Well, let's go."

John and Nicole walked hand-in-hand to the bathroom and John helped Nicole take off her red and white polka dot bikini top. Nicole took off her bottoms and John took off his swim trunks and together, they got into the shower stall.

John and Nicole started washing their arms and all over their body and after a few minutes, John turned Nicole around and he leaned down and kissed her. Nicole cupped John's face and she kissed him back.

After a few minutes of kissing, John moved over to Nicole's neck, she wrapped her arms around him, and moved her right leg up and rubbed it on John's left leg. John picked up Nicole's other leg and she wrapped both her legs around John's waist. John then lifted Nicole up and leaned her up against the wall. John then entered Nicole and she moaned. John thrusted as hard and as fast as he could in and out of Nicole and Nicole moaned and dug her nails deep into John's back.

After a few minutes, John set Nicole back down on the floor.

"Come on," John said.

John and Nicole got out of the shower stall and dried off. Nicole wrapped the towel around her body and John wrapped the towel around his waist. He then picked up Nicole and carried her out of the bathroom.

John dropped Nicole on the bed and he climbed on top of her. John kissed Nicole's lips as he unwrapped her towel. John then kissed down Nicole's neck and he immediately was kissing all over her breasts. Nicole kept moaning as John continued his kisses down her stomach and then John got between Nicole's legs.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said as she moaned when she felt John's mouth inside of her.

John was all around Nicole's womanhood and chills ran all over her. John kissed up Nicole's legs to her stomach, to her chest, and then to her neck. Nicole kept moaning as John kissed her neck as Nicole ran her hands over John's back.

Nicole switched positions with John and she was kissing his lips. Nicole sat up and she unwrapped John's towel from his waist. Nicole lifted herself up and then John got her lower body back onto him. Nicole entered John and then moved her hips against him. John gave a groan as he grabbed onto Nicole's hips and moved her faster against him. Nicole moved her hips harder and faster as she was moaning. After several minutes, both John and Nicole reached their climax, and Nicole was catching her as she moved off of John and cuddled next to him. John wrapped his arms around Nicole and he kissed her forehead. The two then just laid there on the bed.

About an hour later, Nicole was walking through the resort and Jennifer ran up to her.

"Hey," Jennifer said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Where's John?"

"Oh, he wanted to play a little basketball on the court."

"Yeah, so did Riley. Um, speaking of Riley, he, um, knows who you and John are and apparently, he's a big wrestling fan. We came to an agreement to keep it a secret so we wouldn't ruin your reputation."

"It's okay. I mean, the paparazzi don't follow us much anyway. Everybody likes us as a couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I never told what Riley and I do, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"We both work at this fitness club in Orlando. I work in the childcare facility, that's what I went to school for: early childhood education, and Riley is a personal trainer. I actually met him on my first day on the job."

"Did he give a workout lesson?"

"Oh, yeah and that's when I thought he was really hot. So where are you heading off to?"

"The Red Lane Spa."

"Hey, I'm going there too."

"Cool."

At the Red Lane Spa, Nicole, along with her new friend, Jennifer, had a nice massage and a facial. After that, the girls were just relaxing.

"Wow, this is so amazing," Nicole said. "I'm so glad I came here for my honeymoon."

"Me too," Jennifer said. "I sure hate to leave Christmas Day, but I have to spend it with my newlywed husband and my family."

"I'm spending Christmas with John, my family, and his family in my hometown of St. Louis, Missouri."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, and after that, John and I will be back on the road."

"It must be exciting to be on the road almost everyday of the year."

"Jen, you don't know the half of it. It's crazy."

"What are some of the best cities you've been to?"

"I don't wanna lie but I like going to every city. It gives me a chance to see the whole country."

"I heard that."

About three hours later, John and Nicole arrived at the Orchid's Restaurant. Before then, John and Nicole spent a relaxing time watching a movie on HBO.

John and Nicole followed the hostess to a little private booth and they sat down as the hostess gave them their menus.

"Your waiter will be with you two shortly," the hostess said.

"Oh, by the way," John said, "could you ask the waiter to bring us champagne and two glasses?"

"Most certainly."

Then the hostess walked away.

"So, you enjoying this vacation so far?" John said.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said. "I really don't wanna leave but you and I both know we gotta go back to the U.S. Monday."

"Yeah, how do you think people will react when we go back on tour?"

"You know they'll ask us about the honeymoon and what we did. I bet you."

"Yeah."

"So what are you looking forward to in 2007?"

"Just enjoying life in the WWE and of course, spending the rest of my life with you."

Then John took Nicole's right hand and kissed it. Nicole smiled and John and Nicole looked over the menu for a while and then the waiter with the champagne and two glasses and sat them on the table.

"Okay, are we ready to order?" The waiter said.

"Yes, we are," Nicole said. "I'll have the Seafood Newberg."

"Okay and you?"

"I'll have the Grilled Marlin Steak," John said.

"Alright." Then the waiter took the menus. "I'll be out with your food in a while."

Then the waiter walked away.

John then opened the champagne and poured it in his and Nicole's glass.

"A toast to our new life together and also a wonderful vacation before we go back to the states on Monday," John said.

Nicole laughed and Then she and John tipped their glasses and took a sip.

After several minutes of dinner and a good conversation...

"Wow, the food was so good," Nicole said.

"Yeah, it was," John said. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I heard that there's this beach party and I kinda wanna go, that is if you come with me."

"I like to check this out."

"Okay."

John and Nicole got up and left the restaurant.

The two newlyweds were strolling through the resort until they reached the beach and there were people dancing and a live band playing.

"Hey, I guess we could chill here for a while," John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

John and Nicole were walking towards the beach and they were enjoying the atmosphere. Then Nicole spotted Jennifer and her husband, Riley.

"Hey, John, look who's here," Nicole said pointing at Jennifer and Riley. "It's Jen and Riley."

"Let's go say hi," John said.

"Yeah."

Then John and Nicole walked towards Jennifer and Riley.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," Jennifer said hugging Nicole. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You must be Riley."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Nicole," Riley said shaking Nicole's hand.

"John told me that he whooped your butt in basketball."

"Yeah, I can tell he's very athletic."

"Hey, there's always next time," John said as everyone laughed.

Then the band started playing Bruce Springsteen's "Dancing in the Dark."

"Ooh, Riley, let's go dance," Jennifer said.

"Okay," Riley said. "We'll be seeing you guys."

"Alright," John said as Jennifer and Riley walked away. "You wanna dance?"

"I thought you never ask," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole walked to the area where people were dancing.

I get up in the evening and I ain't got nothing to say

I come home in the morning

I go to bed feeling the same way

I ain't nothing but tired

Man, I'm just tired and bored with myself

Hey there, baby

I could use just a little help

You can't start a fire

You can't start a fire without a spark

This gun's for hire

Even if we're just dancing in the dark

Message keeps getting clearer

Radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place

I check my look in the mirror

I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face

Man, I ain't getting nowhere

I'm just living in a dump like this

There's something happening somewhere

Baby, I just know that there is

You can't start a fire

You can't start a fire without a spark

This gun's for hire

Even if we're just dancing in the dark

You sit around getting older

There's a joke here somewhere and it's on me

I'll shake this world off my shoulders

Come on, baby, this laugh's on me

Stay on the streets of this town

And they'll be carving you up alright

They say you gotta stay hungry

Hey baby, I'm just about starving tonight

I'm dying for some action

I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book

I need a love reaction

Come on now, baby, gimme just one look

You can't start a fire

Sitting 'round crying over a broken heart

This gun's for hire

Even if we're just dancing in the dark

You can't start a fire

Worrying about your little world falling apart

This gun's for hire

Even if we're just dancing in the dark

Even if we're just dancing in the dark

Even if we're just dancing in the dark

Even if we're just dancing in the dark

Hey baby

After the band finished performing the song, everyone applauded and the band started playing Sting's "Fields of Gold" and everyone started slow dancing including John and Nicole.

You'll remember me when the west wind moves

Upon the fields of barley

You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky

As we walk in fields of gold

So she took her love

For to gaze awhile

Upon the fields of barley

In his arms, she fell as her hair came down

Among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me, will you be my love?

Among the fields of barley

We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky

As we lie in fields of gold

See the west wind move like a lover so

Upon the fields of barley

Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth

Among the fields of gold

I never made promises lightly

And there have been some that I've broken

But I swear in the days still left

We'll walk in fields of gold

We'll walk in fields of gold

Many years have passed since those summer days

Among the fields of barley

See the children run as the sun goes down

Among the fields of gold

You'll remember me when the west wind moves

Upon the fields of barley

You can tell the sun in his jealous sky

When we walked in fields of gold

When we walked in fields of gold

When we walked in fields of gold

Then at the end of the song, John and Nicole kissed passionately.


	3. Honeymoon: Last Day

**Chapter 3: Honeymoon: Last Day**

The next day at around 9:00am, John was sleeping in an empty bed and Nicole kissed his cheek. John woke up to see her looking at him.

"Good morning," Nicole said.

"Morning," John said.

"I got room service waiting outside."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, come on."

John got up wearing his boxers and he followed Nicole to the private courtyard. John noticed two plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and two glasses of orange juice sitting on the table.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about," John said as he and Nicole sat at the table. "You know I love to start the day off with a good breakfast."

"Yeah," Nicole said as she and John started eating.

"You know, Nicole, I'm glad we came to this place. I'm glad you kept this in mind."

"You are?"

"Yeah, it's really beautiful out here. There's a lot to do and the weather is perfect."

"That's why I picked it."

"Well, you know a good place where we can spend the next few days of vacation time next year with our friends?"

"Actually, there's this cabin retreat in Dixon, Missouri and I heard it's very quiet."

"You've been there before?"

"No, but my parents have. They said it's also romantic."

"Maybe we'll go there next month when we have some days off."

"That'll be cool."

"Cool."

A few minutes later...

"Well, I'm done," John said.

"Well, I'm not," Nicole said. "Since this is our last day together, I want this day to be very special."

"What have you got in mind?"

"I think you know what I mean."

Nicole took off her robe and set it down on the ground. Nicole slowly went into the pool and turned around to see John take off his boxers. John joined Nicole in the pool and Nicole wrapped her arms around John as he wrapped his arms around Nicole.

John and Nicole started kissing passionately and John gently laid Nicole into the water. John got Nicole back up and long blonde hair was soaked down her back. Nicole kissed John back and he backed Nicole into the pool wall. Nicole then wrapped her legs around John's back as he entered her. Nicole quietly moaned as John thrusted harder and faster. Nicole dug her nails into John's back as he kissed her neck. Finally after a long while, John and Nicole both reached their climax. They were totally breathless.

"Have we ever done this before?" Nicole said. "I mean, make love in the pool?"

"Not that I know of," John said.

"Maybe that's something we could do more often."

"I hear you."

Then John and Nicole started kissing again.

An hour later, John and Nicole were at the Main Pool and John was swimming around while Nicole watched on. Then Jennifer spotted Nicole and walked over to her.

"Hey, Nicole," Jennifer said.

"Hey, Jen," Nicole said as Jennifer sat next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I couldn't be any happier."

"Well, you sure are glowing a lot."

"Yeah."

"So you and John are leaving tomorrow and then, it's back on the road, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know, Riley and I are leaving tomorrow as well."

"Yeah."

"Well, I know that you and John want some time by yourselves, so I wanna say goodbye. It was really nice to meet you and hope that if you and John stop by Orlando, Florida, you'll pay us a visit."

"We'll do that. It was nice meeting you, too."

Nicole and Jennifer shook hands.

"I'll see you around," Nicole said.

"Good-bye," Jennifer said as she got up and walked away.

Then John swam up to the surface where Nicole sat on.

"Was that Jennifer?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "She was telling me goodbye."

"Yeah, so did Riley. They seemed to be cool people."

"Yeah."

"So, you feel like taking a dip?"

"Oh, yeah."

Then Nicole hopped in the pool joining John.

Throughout the entire afternoon, John and Nicole went windsurfing, scubadiving, rockclimbling up a wall, and working out at the gym.

The final day was almost over and later that night after dinner, John and Nicole returned to their room and Nicole was surprised at what it looked like.

The room had candles and rose petals all around and even some rose petals on the bed.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said. "This is so romantic."

"Go outside," John said.

Nicole looked at John and she walked outside to the private courtyard and it had candles and rose petals all around. Then Nicole noticed a dish with strawberries and chocolate on the table. Then John walked over to Nicole.

"So you like it?" John said.

"I love it," Nicole said.

Then the two sat at the table and John took one of the strawberries and dipped it in the chocolate. Then he fed it to Nicole and she bit the strawberry. John was enjoying the way Nicole was eating the strawberry, he fed her another one. Nicole was enjoying John feeding her strawberries and chocolate, she decided to turn the tables in a good, different way.

Nicole got up from the chair and she walked over to John and sat on his lap. Nicole dipped her finger in the chocolate and she spread some between her breasts. John gave a smirk and he leaned down on Nicole's breasts and started tasting her. Nicole closed her eyes as she reacted to John licking and tasting her. After he was finished, John lifted his head and Nicole stood up and the two went inside the room.

John and Nicole walked over to the bed and they started kissing passionately. John took off Nicole's low-cut long sleeve dress leaving her in her black bra and panties. Then Nicole took off her bra and John took off her panties. Nicole lifted her feet for him to take them off. John stood back up and Nicole unbuttoned his dress shirt and then took it off. Then she unbuttoned John's dress pants and took them down letting them fall to the floor. Then John picked Nicole up and laid her on the bed.

John climbed on top of Nicole and he grabbed some rose petals that were on the bed and sprinkled them all over Nicole. Nicole smiled as John took a rose petal and rubbed it all over her body. Then John kissed Nicole on the lips and moved down to her neck. After a couple of minutes, John kissed down Nicole's chest and immediately kissed her breasts. Then he sucked on both nipples and then John kissed down Nicole's stomach until he moved down to Nicole's womanhood. Nicole moaned as John was doing whatever inside her and Nicole had her hands through his hair.

After a few minutes, John kissed Nicole's inner thighs and kissed back up Nicole's body. John then entered Nicole and Nicole moaned. He started his pace slow and he sped right up. Nicole wrapped her legs around John's waist as he was pumping faster and harder in and out of Nicole and she dug her nails into John's back. Nicole kept screaming and moaning as John was kissing her lips and about several minutes later, Nicole reached her climax and John reached his. John then looked at Nicole and Nicole smiled.

"I don't wanna leave here," Nicole said. "I'm really enjoying my time here."

"I don't wanna leave here either," John said.

Then the two kept kissing each other.

XXX

The next day, which was Christmas, John and Nicole were walking through the Sandals Resort and were walking towards the limo after checking out.

"Well, this is it," Nicole said.

"Yup," John said. "We both had a ball in this place, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. I'm really gonna miss this place."

"Me too."

"But at least we have next year to look forward to now that we're married."

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait."

"Let's go."

John and Nicole put their bags in the limo and they got inside with the driver closing the door. Nicole rolled down the window and said,

"_Adios_, Jamaica, _mon_."

Then the limousine drove away.

**Well, that's it. Like I said, this will be the last story of John and Nicole unless otherwise and you'll hear more about them in "Breakaway III." Please review! I hope you enjoyed this story and be sure to check out my other stories and my MySpace page as well. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
